dnrfandomcom-20200216-history
Dnr Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the DNR Show Wiki. This is where bitches both new and old can find out what Derek, Romaine, or the bitches are talking about. Who are Derek and Romaine? Visit www.derekandromaine.com for more information and to create and account and listen. Free two-day trial. Not a fan of DNR? Head over to dnrstudios.com and check out the entire network of podcasts produced on their platform. Rules There will be zero tolerance for abuse, Derek and Romaine can pick on us but we should treat each other with respect. Respeto. It means respect. There are additonal rules listed under "The Rules" Alphabetical List of Terms A''' * Adam from Sissytown * ADD Jeff * The Ali Forney Center (see also "Internship Program") * Ask the Sexpert * Ass Fungus '''B * Bananas * "Barbara, please!" * Ben in Seattle * "Better Off Med" DNR Cruise 2018 * Betty Patterson * Billy in Philly * Bitches * "Boobs it is!" * Brenda! * Brian, Mike's Husband C * Caller 69 * "Caller, you say______." * Cheap Brad (FKA Cheap Lesbian Brad) * Chocolate Caviar * Chris in Pittsburgh * Critter Chat * Cruises (see also "DNR Cruises") * "Cum on my back or chest." D''' * Death Train * Derek Doll * Derek Hartley * Deredactyl * The Dildo Whisperer * Donnie (a.k.a. "The Worst") * Doria Biddle * DNR Cruises * DNR Studios '''E * Eric, a.k.a. Trixie * Erik Rhodes F''' * The Facility * Flames, Flames, on the sides of my face. * Frank DeCaro * Fridonnay �� '''G * Garlic Tampon * "Girls, girls, girls!" * Glitter Bomb * Greg the Cupcake (Cum Keg) H''' * Hair story ���� * Hooker Hotline (FKA "Timeshifter Hotline") * "Hot Mex" DNR Cruise 2017 * "Hurricane Bianca 2: From Russia With Hate" (movie) '''I * Internship program (see also "Ali Forney Center") * Iris, Romaine's wife J''' * JayBee * Jason "Whaaaaat is haaaaappening?" * Jeff in Palm Springs * Johnny Cankles '''K * Katie (a.k.a. Chief Katie Officer) L''' * Lady Bunny * Lardy Flick * Last Call * LaundroMatt * Lez be honest * "The Love Cruise" DNR Cruise 2017 '''M * Marc in Minnesota (FKA Marc in New Jersey) * Mangroomer * Maternity Pants * Monga Wonga Titties * Monotone Marc (FKA the other Marc in New Jersey) * "My Girl's Pussy" (song) N''' * "Natalie? Natalie? Natalie?" * New York City * Nicole * Norman '''O * ?? P''' * Parody songs * Poopin' in the Shower * Positano/Pussitano/Pussytown * Prison Purse * "Project X" DNR Cruise 2019 (see also "X19") * Pterodactyl * Pussy Juice '''Q * ? R''' * Romaine * Romie '''S * Season of Giving * Shade Bell ��️ * Stanton in Austin ���� * Staph Infection * Studio A * Studio B (see also "Video Studio") * "Suck it, Stanton!" * Sabin Patterson * Sabina Patterson T''' * "That's racist." * Trish Patterson * Trying to find shoes to match this belt. * Tyler in NorCal '''U * ? V''' * Video Studio (see also "Studio B") '''W * "What the fuck, Florida?" * What's your gay problem? X''' * "X19" DNR Cruise (see also "Project X") '''Y * ? Z * Zip It Latest activity Category:Browse Category:LGBT Category:Radio Category:Show Category:SiriusXM Category:Podcast Category:Gay Category:Lesbian Category:Talk Show Category:Radio Show